Maniac or Not?
by ParkBaek267
Summary: Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun dipertemukan dengan seorang yang berprofesi sebagai pembersih kaca jendela yang mengintipnya berganti baju dan yang lebih parahnya ia akan berurusan denganya selama dua minggu!. CHANBAEK/YAOI/BOYS LOVE/NC
1. Chapter 1

MANIAC OR NOT?

By ParkBaek267

Cast: Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Rated: M

Genre: Romantic

Humor

Summary: Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun dipertemukan dengan seorang yang berprofesi sebagai pembersih kaca jendela yang mengintipnya berganti baju dan yang lebih parahnya ia akan berurusan denganya selama dua minggu!. YAOI/BOYS LOVE/NC/Typos.

Disclaimer: Cerita milik saya, ChanBaek milik anak-anaknya!

Warning! Sebelumnya saya mau kasih peringatan lagi konten ini terdapat adegan percintaan sesama jenis dan unsur DEWASA jadi bagi yg homophobic/chanbaek haters/salah lapak/anak polos dibawah umur 19tahun silahkan keluar! Terima kasih. ^^

.

.

.

Satu koper besar tergeletak di tengah sebuah kamar tanpa dipedulikan oleh sang pemilik. Baekhyun, seorang mahasiswa yang baru menjalani kuliah empat semester ini begitu lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan yang membuat siapapun akan iba padanya. Pasalnya si bungsu dari keluarga Byun ini terlambat bangun dari jadwal yang sudah direncanakannya, dengan terburu-buru ia bersiap dan berlari menuju halte, berniat ingin pergi dengan taksi tapi tak kunjung ada yang lewat, akhirnya dengan menarik kopernya ia nekat menaiki bis dan barulah ia tiba di halte yang berdampingan dengan stasiun, beruntunglah tiket sudah ia persiapkan jauh hari sebelum hari keberangkatannya, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak padanya. Peringatan dari seorang operator wanita di speaker pintu masuk stasiun membuatnya panik.

Kereta yang ditumpanginya akan berangkat kurang dari 2 menit sedangkan ia baru sampai pintu masuk stasiun, alhasil dengan berlari secepat kilat plus makian dari beberapa orang karena tertabrak olehnya ia berhasil masuk salah satu gerbong kereta beberapa detik sebelum pintu kereta tertutup. Sebagian besar penumpang dalam gerbong itu menatap baekhyun yang baru masuk itu heran tapi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang baekhyun berjalan menuju kursi kosong dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Seorang wanita paruh baya disebelahnya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali pada dunianya sendiri.

Sampai di stasiun pemberhentiannya setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir 5 jam, baekhyun keluar dan berniat mencari halte terdekat atau jika bisa ia ingin mendapatkan taksi, tapi sayang setelah bertanya sana-sini dirinya tersesat, dan yang lebih parah ia tak bisa menggunakan gps karena ponselnya lowbatt, sungguh sial. Ketika waktu hampir menunjukan sore hari ia baru sampai di halte dan menaiki bis lalu tiba di halte berikutnya dan baekhyun harus berganti bis karena tujuannya berbeda dari bis sebelumnya. Tiba di pemberhentian terakhir barulah ia sampai di hotelnya yang jaraknya tak jauh dari halte bis. Hari yang melelahkan dan terburuk yang pernah ada, ia seperti mengalami kesialan berlipat ganda hari ini.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa istirahat sampai besok pagi."

.

.

Kringgg

"eungh"

Pagi ini baekhyun sengaja bangun pagi bukan tanpa sebab, kemarin ia belum sempat merapikan barang bawaannya, tubuhnya langsung ia baringkan ke ranjang tanpa mempedulikan kopernya. Jemari kecilnya menata satu persatu pakaiannya ke dalam lemari tak lupa dengan ranselnya yang juga menampung buku-buku dan barang pribadinya yang lain. Selesai dengan semua tas dan kopernya ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual rutin membersihkan diri.

Di sebuah gedung yang menjulang, seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri di tepi atap yang menjadi pembatas area rooftop gedung, ia melihat lurus ke bawah dan setelah yakin, ia memutuskan terjun ke bawah tanpa rasa takut. Tali elastis yang mengikatnya dan juga perlengkapan lainnya ia bawa turun menuju sebuah jendela gedung tersebut. Pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang yang berkerja sebagai pembersih kaca jendela hotel El Dorado.

Setiap hari ia akan membersihkan kaca-kaca jendela pada satu sisi gedung, yang akan ia bagi menjadi dua bagian, bagian atas akan ia bersihkan hari pertama dan bagian bawah dihari berikutnya. Sedangkan sisi lainnya pada gedung akan dilakukan oleh rekannya yang lain. Hotel ini selalu mengutamakan pelayanan mutu yang baik meskipun tak memiliki kamar sebanyak hotel berbintang lainnya. Sehingga pembersihan kaca jendela sangat perlu dilakukan agar pelanggan dapat menikmati pemandangan dari jendela tanpa terhalang oleh debu yang menempel pada kaca kamar mereka.

Gedung tempatnya bekerja ini memang tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak terlalu tinggi jadi chanyeol tak akan butuh waktu hingga seharian lamanya untuk membersihkan kaca-kaca jendela tersebut.

"Turis sialan, bisa-bisanya mereka bercinta tanpa menutup tirainya. Turis tak tahu malu!" gerutunya seorang diri ketika selesai dengan jendela ke-19 dan sekarang tinggal satu lagi jendela yang harus ia bersihkan.

"Shit! Pantat siapa yang menungging di depanku ini?" matanya kembali tercemar dengan pemandangan erotis di pagi hari. Tapi kali ini berbeda dari yang pernah dilihatnya. Pantat sexy milik seseorang ini telah membangunkan sesuatu dibalik celananya. Sang pemilik kamar masih sibuk dengan acara berpakaiannya tanpa menyadari tatapan lapar seseorang di jendelanya.

"DASAR MESUM! SIAPA KAU BERANI MENGINTIPKU! BRENGSEK SIALAN!"

Lemparan sandal-sandal hotel mengenai tubuh chanyeol yang masih tergantung di depan jendela ke-20, jendela yang terbuka lebih tepatnya, sehingga tanpa bisa menghindar ia menerima lemparan benda itu bertubi-tubi.

"Ya aku tak sengaja! Hei dengarkan aku dulu! Sungguh aku bis- akh!" sebuah lotion baru saja menghantam kepala pembersih kaca dan langsung meluncur kebawah mengenai salah satu pejalan kaki yang lewat. Makian dari pejalan kaki itu ditujukan untuk seseorang di atasnya yang bergelantungan entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Sayang aku bisa jelaskan! Argh nyeri sekali."

" Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu! Kau mengintipku! Kurang jelas apa hah?!" wajah memerah dan tangan terkepal erat, baekhyun mencoba mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak langsung membunuh seseorang yang tengah berhadapan dengannya. Jika tidak ia tidak akan segan-segan menebas tali yang menopang nyawa pria tersebut.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, perkenalkan aku pekerja di sini sebagai pembersih kaca jendela dan aku tertugas membersihkan kaca kamarmu tapi aku tak sengaja melihat.." matanya tanpa disadari menyusuri tubuh baekhyun dan berhenti di selangkangannya.

"YA!"

"Oke oke aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud apapun, lagipula kau tak perlu marah tubuhmu cukup indah untuk seukuran lelaki, apalagi pantat sexymu yang- akh" satu lagi benda melayang, itu sebuah komik.

"Sialan kau mau mati hah!"

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Hei aku harus membersihkan jendelamu, ini tugasku. Kau tak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya, itu juga salahmu siapa suruh bertelanjang di depan jendela."

"Shh kau yang salah! Pria mesum! Katakan saja kau memang berniat mengintipku! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada manajer hotel ini."

"Hei hei kau.. Berani kau melakukan itu aku akan-"

"Oh jam delapan! Jam delapan! Jam delapan sialan aku bisa terlambat!" baekhyun dengan terburu-buru memakai sepatu dan langsung menyambar ranselnya lalu berlari menuju pintu, mengabaikan ocehan pria mesum yang mencari masalah dengannya di pagi hari.

"Ya! Mungil tunggu-"

BLAMM

"Huft untung saja dia cantik jika tidak akan kulempar tubuh sexynya dari kamarnya." chanyeol melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membersihkan jendela terakhir yang sempat tertunda. Memastikan kaca itu sudah mengkilap ia melirik jam tangan dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Oh sial aku terlambat! Ini semua karena si mungil sexy itu."

.

.

Baekhyun diminta menunggu di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan milik seorang general manager. Dengan perasaan gugup dan penasaran dengan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya nanti ketika sang manager datang. Kakinya terayun-ayun dan sesekali tubuhnya akan berputar pada kursi beroda di depan meja sang manager. Ia benar-benar gugup jadi ia perlu melampiaskannya.

Manager yang ia tunggulah yang akan mendampinginya selama risetnya berlangsung. Baekhyun cukup bernafas lega ketika proposalnya diterima dan direspon dengan baik, setelah ia ditolak beberapa kali oleh beberapa perusahaan yang menjadi targetnya, akhirnya ia berhasil kali ini. Dan ia berharap risetnya dapat berlangsung dengan lancar sehingga lebih cepat ia menyusun laporan untuk tugas akhir semesternya.

Seseorang masuk ruangan bercat orange terang tersebut. Seorang pria dengan jas kerja tanpa dikancingkan memperlihatkan dasi yang menjuntai bebas juga ketukan pantovel yang mengiringi langkah tegas pria tersebut. Posisi duduk baekhyun yang membelakangi pintu masuk membuatnya tak bisa melihat sang pemilik ruangan. Sang manager berjalan menuju kursinya siap menyapa mahasiswa yang akan dibimbingnya.

"Maafkan saya terlambat, perkenalkan sa-" keduanya tercekat menatap satu sama lain. Sang manager yang dinanti telah datang dan itu artinya..

"The sexiest booty.."

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

**MANIAC OR NOT?**

 **By ParkBaek267**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romantic**

 **Humor**

 **Summary: Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun dipertemukan dengan seorang yang berprofesi sebagai pembersih kaca jendela yang mengintipnya berganti baju dan yang lebih parahnya ia akan berurusan denganya selama dua minggu!. YAOI/BOYS LOVE/NC/Typos.**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita milik saya, ChanBaek milik anak-anaknya!**

 **Warning! Sebelumnya saya mau kasih peringatan lagi konten ini terdapat adegan percintaan sesama jenis dan unsur DEWASA jadi bagi yg homophobic/chanbaek haters/salak lapak/anak polos dibawah umur 19tahun silahkan keluar! Terima kasih. ^^**

.

.

BYURR

Jas bermerk itu basah seketika saat baekhyun menyiramnya dengan air yang ada dimejanya. Reflek yang dilakukannyalah yang membuat baekhyun baru sadar didetik berikutnya.

"Kau!"

"Dasar pengintip mesum sialan!"

"Berani-beraninya kau muncul di hadapanku! Mau kulempari lagi hingga wajah jelekmu itu tambah jelek?! "

"Kau pasti mengikutiku sampai kesini, mengakulah!"

"Maa-"

"YA JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG TANGANKU!" Jari ramping yang masih mengacung tepat beberapa senti dari hidungnya itu coba ia alihkan dan berbuah hempasan kasar dari sang pemilik. Manager tersebut bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun untuk membela diri ataupun sekedar perkataan maaf.

"Ah~ aku tahu kau pasti merencanakan ini semua agar aku terjebak disini. Kau! Kau sengaja menjebaku! Dan..dan oh kau pasti ingin berniat jahat padaku bukan?!"

"Aku tahu rencanamu hah.. Kau pikir bisa menjebaku seperti ini?! Kau dendam padaku karena aku melemparimu tadi pagi, benarkan jawab mesum brengsek!"

"Siapa yang mesum?"

"KAU!" Mengabaikan perasaan bersalahnya setelah menyiram pria di hadapannya -sedikit- ia mengacungkan jarinya tepat didepan hidung sang manager. Tindakannya tersebut disertai umpatan dan makian untuk seonggok pria basah didepannya. Tetapi mata bulat di hadapannya memandang sosok lain di belakang sang mahasiswa.

"Eh?"

"S-selamat pagi sajangnim maaf telah menduduki kursi anda."

"Ekhem. Aku tak tahu apa masalah kalian tapi kurasa kalian sudah saling mengenal. Jadi Park Chanyeol sesuai perkataanku tempo hari, akan ada mahasiswa yang akan melakukan riset di perusahaan kita, dan Byun Baekhyun ini adalah yang kumaksud. Byun Baekhyun anda saya serahkan kepada assistant saya. Park Chanyeol. Ia baru menjalani masa training untuk perusahaan ini selama sisa waktu dua bulan, ia adalah salah satu lulusan terbaik di SNU. Chanyeol, mahasiswa ini yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu selama dua minggu kedepan, kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Baik tuan Wu, saya akan membimbingnya dengan penuh tanggung jawab." Chanyeol seraya tersenyum tipis melirik baekhyun yang masih syok dengan perkataan seorang manager yang lain.

"T-tapi-"

"Ah~ tuan byun jika anda mengalami kesulitan anda bisa bertanya langsung pada saya."

"Kurasa aku bisa meninggalkan kalian sekarang, selamat beraktivitas tuan-tuan." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat perpisahaan itu, meninggalkan dua orang dalam satu ruangan yang entah sejak kapan suasana menjadi canggung. Atau mungkin itu hanya untuk baekhyun, tidak untuk sang assistant manager.

.

"Ini adalah mekanisme global sistem pemasaran kami, perusahaan kami menggunakan sistem pada umumnya perusahaan lain, seperti yang bisa kau lihat pada diagram ini, ada beberapa data yang menggunakan data komposit. Maksudnya, untuk pengelompokan data agar gambar konteks dalam diagram tidak terlalu kompleks. Didalamnya juga terdapat struktur organisasi beserta nama-" perkataanya sempat terhenti ketika netranya menoleh pada baekhyun yang tidak memperhatikanya. Kedua lengannya menyilang didepan dada dan tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada mejanya yang akan di gunakan baekhyun juga untuk dua minggu kedepan. Menatap datar bibir mengerucut dan wajah tertekuk baekhyun.

"Oke sekarang apa masalahmu hingga kau tak mendengarkan penjelasanku? Kau pikir aku tak memiliki perkerjaan lain selain membimbingmu huh?"

"Masih tak ingin menjawab?"

"Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti tak apa akan kujelaskan sekali lagi."

"Baiklah kita ulangi se-"

Ketukan pintu kayu itu mengalihkan atensi chanyeol yang dengan sabar membimbing baekhyun. Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu setelah mendapat ijin dari pemilik ruangan. Pria dengan tubuh hampir sama mungilnya dengan baekhyun berjalan santai menuju chanyeol seraya menyerahkan sebuah file.

"Kris Wu menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu dan- oh siapa dia chanyeol?"

"Dia baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Mahasiswa yang melakukan riset untuk dua minggu kedepan."

Staff divisi perencanaan dan pengembangan itu menatap baekhyun yang membungkuk sopan padanya. Menilai penampilan pemuda dihadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga setelan atasnya. Sayang karena penampilan bawahnya terhalangi meja besar milik chanyeol. Meja chanyeol dan Kris Wu saling berhadapan dalam ruangan besar itu.

"Selamat siang saya Byun Baekhyun. Mohon bimbingannya." tangan baekhyun terjulur berniat menyalami seorang karyawan di perusahaanya dengan sopan, tapi tatapan meneliti pria di hadapannya yang ia dapatkan. Jujur baekhyun sedikit risih dengan itu. Dengan sedikit canggung ia menarik kembali tangannya.

"Xi Luhan" Luhan adalah seorang yang akan dengan terang-terangan menunjukan semua ekspresi dan emosionalnya, entah itu hal yang ia sukai maupun tidak. Dan melihat pahatan lembut dan sempurna pemuda di depannya membuat ia tidak suka. Ia tidak suka memiliki saingan, apalagi lebih menawan darinya. Seperti memiliki sebuah fetish tersendiri.

"Luhan kau-"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di kursi chanyeol? Tidakkah perbuatanmu itu tidak sopan?"

Chanyeol selesai mengecek tugas yang di berikan kris lalu meletakannya di atas tumpukan file lain, dan ketika perkataanya dipotong dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya menoleh tak mengerti.

"Ah maaf saya akan pindah-"

"Tetap disitu baekhyun. Aku yang menyuruhnya duduk di kursiku, ia lebih membutuhkannya luhan."

"Chanyeol?"

"Lagipula aku tak masalah, selama mahasiswa ini mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik." Mata chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang seperti tersindir oleh ucapannya.

"Bukankah kau juga memiliki pekerjaan lain yang harus dikerjakan?"

"Ya, tapi itu bisa ditunda. Kris memberiku tugas ringan jadi aku tak perlu terburu-buru menyelesaikannya."

"Oke terserah padamu aku akan kembali keruanganku."

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya chanyeol mengoreksi laporan milik pemuda bermarga Byun itu, dan kesabaran dirinya seakan diuji oleh baekhyun. Sungguh ia ingin menarik pipi gembul baekhyun jika ia tidak ingat apa itu tata krama. Oh ingatkan ia mengenai insiden terindah tadi pagi.

"Baekhyun ini sudah yang keempat kalinya aku melihat pekerjaanmu, lihat grafikmu tidak sinkron dengan data yang kau miliki, bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan ini berulang kali?"

"Ini tugasku dan ini seharusnya sesuai pemikiranku kau tidak ada hak untuk ikut campur!"

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika tabelmu sesuai dengan data yang kuberikan. Tapi milikmu tidak, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kesalahan sekecil apapun itu, terlepas itu tugasmu ataupun bukan, selama itu menyangkut nama perusahaan dan aku yang membimbingmu maka aku akan terus mendesak untuk pembenaran."

"Kau banyak bicara, kesalahan bisa saja terjadi pada setiap orang, itu manusiawi." Chanyeol menatap tak percaya baekhyun yang masih menatap lurus laptop miliknya, tanpa repot-repot melirik chanyeol sedikitpun. Oh katakan itu pada seseorang yang melemparinya dengan SANGAT tidak manusiawi tadi padi.

"Itu karena kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku, aku sudah mengulangnya berkali-kali tapi kau mengacuhkanku. Oh atau kau masih marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi? Kau ingin membahasnya sekarang?!"

Cukup. Chanyeol merasa sia-sia memberikan kesabaranya pada mahasiswa ini, sudah cukup sabar ia menjabarkan pengetahuannya tentang bisnis perusahaannya tapi baekhyun seolah tak berniat mengerjakan tugasnya. Dirinya sedikit dongkol, jika baekhyun tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan cara ini, mungkin cara lain bisa.

"Aku sudah bekerja di sini selama... kau seharusnya bersyukur mendapatkanku sebagai pembimbingmu disini, karena semua orang tengah sibuk dengan tender yang akan dimulai minggu depan, setidaknya hanya aku dan kris yang hanya perlu menerima setiap laporan dan mempersiapkan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Tapi setahuku kris bukan orang yang pengertian dalam urusan bisnis, apalagi mengenai pekerjaannya."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Berniat menyindirku eh?"

"Tidakah kau sadar itu? Aku bisa saja melemparmu pada kris daripada bersusah payah dan membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk meladeni mahasiswa tak tahu diri ini. Kris pasti menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Tentu saja. Tapi kau belum melihat seperti apa ia bekerja."

"Jadi kau berniat melepas tanggung jawabmu? Sungguh manager teladan, jika kau berniat menakut-nakutiku dengan omong kosongmu, sebaiknya berhentilah. Aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu."

"Oke jika itu maumu, kalau begitu selamat bekerja keras baekhyun." selesai dengan ucapannya chanyeol berjalan keluar ruanganya dengan seringai tersemat di bibirnya. Tungkainya melangkah tegas menyusuri lorong untuk mencari seseorang. Melirik setiap ruangan yang berdindingkan kaca, mencari seorang general manager tak semudah kelihatannya.

.

.

Suasana hati yang buruk kali ini lebih buruk dengan perginya sang pembimbing, baekhyun tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya tapi juga bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Ia tahu manager itu jengah padanya dan akhirnya pergi, mungkin bicara pada general manager untuk dialih tugaskan, atau mungkin jika seseorang yang bernama chanyeol itu licik ia akan melaporkan sikapnya yang merugikan sang manager, oh yang terburuk adalah ia akan ditendang keluar karena laporan chanyeol?. Bibir bagian dalamnya ia gigit, sedikit khawatir dengan kelangsungan tugasnya jika ia benar-benar dikeluarkan. Mau kemana lagi ia mengajukan proposalnya, dan mau sampai kapan tugasnya ini selesai?. Baekhyun mematikan laptopnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu dengan kepala celingak-celinguk mencari sosok tinggi pembimbingnya.

"ayolah dimana kau tiang? aku akan 'sedikit' bersikap baik jika kau masih mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas sialan ini.."

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **Halooo masih dalam rangka kobam moment chanbaek di jepang, aku post ini dengan nekat karena tangan udah gatel pengen post di tengah euforia moment chanbaek, yahh meskipun daddy yeol udah balik duluan buat istirahat siap-siap cari uang lagi kekeke. Sejujurnya aku kurang percaya diri sm ff ini, secara ni ff udah tenggelem sekian tahun di laptop dan baru dipost setelah dapet faedahh/?.**

 **Oke aku mau minta saran apa ff ini ada yang kurang atau apapun aku butuh masukan banget karena aku bener2 kurang pede sama ff ini. Yahh makasi yang udah mau baca. See yaaaa~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maniac or Not? By parkbaek267**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romantic Humor**

 **Summary: Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun dipertemukan dengan seorang yang berprofesi sebagai pembersih kaca jendela yang mengintipnya berganti baju dan yang lebih parahnya ia akan berurusan denganya selama dua minggu!. YAOI/BOYS LOVE/NC/Typo.**

 **Cerita milik saya, chanbaek milik fans dan CBHS!**

 **Warning! Sebelumnya saya mau kasih peringatan lagi konten ini terdapat adegan percintaan sesama jenis dan unsur DEWASA jadi bagi yg homophobic/chanbaek haters/salak lapak/anak polos dibawah umur 19 tahun silahkan keluar! Terima kasih. ^^**

.

.

Rahangnya mengeras seiring ketukan pantovelnya menapaki lantai, rasa kesal mendominasi, namun hal itu berujung helaan nafas ketika ia tiba di depan pintu ruang HRD.

Berdiri selama satu menit untuk meredakan emosinya dan berpikir apakah ia benar akan melakukan hal ini. Seseorang harus mendapatkan konsekuensi untuk setiap perbuatannya. Seseorang yang sedari tadi membuatnya tak fokus pada pekerjaanya.

Matanya bergulir pada pintu kaca tersebut. Ia dapat melihat kris di belakang meja seseorang. Membantu pemilik komputer mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia memang menjadi panutan setiap karyawan.

Kris akan membantu siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuannya, tak lupa senyum ramah yang setiap hari ia berikan secara cuma-cuma. Tapi akan berubah seperti beruang hutan jika kau melakukan kesalahan padanya. Maka hari itu akan menjadi hari yang paling tidak kau inginkan hadir dalam hidupmu.

Otaknya masih menimbang untuk masuk atau tidak, karena mungkin ia akan membutuhkan bantuan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tapi sepertinya mereka masih sibuk, ia tak ingin mengacaukan fokus mereka dengan masalah sepelenya. Mungkin nanti.

"Ah chanyeol ada apa kau kemari? Masuklah"

Chanyeol terkejut melihat dua orang dalam ruangan itu menatapnya heran. Pasalnya untuk apa pria tinggi itu berdiri layaknya patung depan pintu. Handle pintu memutar lalu didorong oleh tangan besar, diikuti tubuh yang juga besar memasuki ruangan HRD.

"Park chanyeol!"

Tubuh chanyeol terdorong kedepan akibat ulah sang pemanggil. Tubuh lain menabraknya, beruntung hidung chanyeol tak membentur pintu. Bisa rusak ketampanannya.

"Ikut aku"

"Apa-apaan kau byun baekhyun! Lepaskan tanganku aku harus- yakk!"

Dengan seenaknya baekhyun menarik chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu, tak mempedulikan aksinya disaksikan dua pasang mata lainnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyeret chanyeol ke lorong yang sepi dari hilir mudik karyawan. Sentakan keras ia rasakan dari pemilik tangan yang ia seret.

"Apa yang kau lakukan aku harus menemui kris!"

"Lalu apa setelah kau menemui kris? Kau ingin melepaskan tanggung jawabmu menjadi pembimbingku huh?!" Mata yang coba ia pelototkan, berusaha mengintimidasi si tinggi. Namun kita semua tahu, baekhyun tak akan bisa menjadi lebih menyeramkan ketika melotot. Hal yang percuma, karena chanyeol juga tak takut pada baekhyun.

"Aku butuh kris untuk menyelesaikan masalahku karena kau telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku hanya untuk meladeni mahasiswa tak bertanggung jawab sepertimu" Chanyeol mencoba bersabar dengan pria lebih kecil darinya ini hingga mengabaikan getaran ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Hentikan aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu lebih lama baekhyun, kita masih di kantor. Bertindaklah sebagaimana mestinya. Aku harus pergi."

"T-Tunggu chanyeol!"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganku."

"Chanyeol kumohon jangan adukan aku pada atasanmu, aku tau kau kesana karena ingin menyerahkanku pada managermu bukan? A-aku janji akan menjadi anak baik, aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu jadi kumohon jangan kesana lagi~"

"Baekhyun ini urusanku, aku akan mengutus seseorang mendampingimu sementara, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Tidak bisa! Aku tak mau diserahkan pada managermu. Oh aku akan memaafkan kejadian hari ini, tapi berjanjilah tetap menjadi pembimbingku"

Sungguh sekarang bagaimana chanyeol bisa keluar dari sini jika seorang di depannya bertingkah seperti puppy yang meminta belas kasihan. Tidak tahan. Chanyeol menyerah pada byun baekhyun.

Tadinya ia ingin menemui kris untuk meminta rekomendasi beberapa villa di jeju, kakaknya tersayang membuatnya ingin mencekik leher sendiri karena baru memberitahunya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak bisakah wanita itu berdiskusi dengannya jauh-jauh hari?!.

Dan pesan beruntun terus berdatangan ke ponselnya, membuatnya tak fokus membimbing baekhyun. Kakaknya bilang ia harus mendapatkan reservasi hari ini sesuai kriteria yang telah wanita itu kirim melalui pesannya.

Chanyeol membutuhkan sebuah villa untuk kejutan perayaan bertambahnya usia nyonya park. Dan itu akan terjadi besok! Jika Yoora bukan satu-satunya saudara wanita yang ia miliki mungkin akan lebih baik ia mencekik leher wanita itu alih-alih dirinya.

Dan puppy menggemaskan ini membuatnya hilang fokus dan bertambah parah ketika rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya. Chanyeol tak memiliki niat untuk menyerahkan bimbingan baekhyun kepada kris, ia bahkan tak akan rela, ia sudah tertarik pada baekhyun.

Melepasnya adalah hal bodoh. Tapi mendengar si mungil ini salah paham dengan niatnya, chanyeol pikir tak ada salahnya ia sedikit bersandiwara, baekhyun perlu sedikit diberi pelajaran. Tidak ada salahnya bukan.

Chanyeol berdehem menunjukan raut datarnya pada baekhyun, meski dalam hatinya ingin berteriak.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa aku yakin kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, aku bisa membantumu apapun, merapikan meja kerjamu, membelikanmu sarapan dan kopi dan aku bisa menjadi assistanmu jika laporanku sudah sele-" Baekhyun menangkupkan tangannya, memohon pada chanyeol untuk menyetujui permintaannya.

Ia sungguh takut jika chanyeol benar-benar muak padanya dan ia akan beralih pada kris sebagai pembimbingnya yang baru. Membayangkan wajah menyeramkan kris sudah membuatnya merinding, ia tak sanggup berhadapan dengan kris yang terkenal keras dalam bekerja.

"Tak perlu, kalau kau ingin tetap bersamaku maka tunggu aku di lobi."

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang ingin aku tetap menjadi pembimbingmu, karena itu ikuti permintaanku tanpa protes apapun dan tunggu aku di lobi."

"Tapi kau harus berjanji tak akan mengadukanku pada managermu?"

"Tentu aku janji." Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega sekarang, chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal sedari tadi berputar-putar layaknya film di otaknya.

"Pinky promise?" Sebuah jari kelingking mengacung ke arah chanyeol. Jari yang kecil, mungkin berukuran separuh dari jari tengahnya.

Oh baekhyun bisakah kau tak lebih menggemaskan dari ini. Chanyeol takut serangan jantung mendadak. Karena kini jantungnya terus berdentum keras ingin merangsek keluar dan melompat ke arah baekhyun.

"Promise."

Jemari lain menaut pada si kecil, menyanggupi janji yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan hanya untuk masalah sepele seperti ini. Senyuman lega terukir di bibir baekhyun. Menunjukan kepercayaannya pada si tinggi.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Matanya bergulir mengikuti pergerakan chanyeol yang menghilang di ujung lorong. Dirinya berharap chanyeol menepati janjinya. Tentu, seorang pria harus menepati janjinya.

.

.

 ***flashback***

Dua orang wanita bersenda gurau seraya menekan tombol pada vending machine. Keduanya membawa beberapa map di tangannya. Berkas penting yang menjadi pekerjaan mereka.

"-aku saja terkejut mendengar suaranya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku yang berada di posisi jaemin. Ia pasti terguncang." ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahunya. Tangannya mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya seraya melanjutkan obrolan bersama temannya. Sebut saja jiu. Seorang staff marketing.

"Tentu saja. Tak seorangpun mau berada di posisinya, ia benar-benar malang. Baru sehari menjadi karyawan tetap ia sudah mendapat teguran keras." sahut temannya bernama yoohyeon. Satu profesi dengan rekannya yang berada di bagian marketing and sales.

"Kau lihat jaemin tadi? Wajahnya menjadi pucat. Kasihan sekali"

"Bahkan semua orang diruangan itu ikut tegang. Untung saja kita berhasil keluar dari sana. Ooh.. Miss victoria menyelamatkan kita." yoohyeon memeluk file map yang berada di tangannya, mengekspresikan perkataanya dengan gerak tubuh.

"Benar. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti manager kris wu.."

Tak menyadari seorang pria asing mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Obrolan yang lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai gosip itu masuk telinga sang pria. Jantungnya berdentum keras, tangannya mengepal di sisi pahanya.

Ia memang tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada topik yang dibicarakan dua orang wanita itu. Namun ia dapat menangkap dengan baik siapa yang mereka bicarakan dan bagaimana cara mereka menggambarkan sosok kris wu.

"Hei dia memang seperti itu jika menemui kesalahan. Setitik apapun ia akan meledakan diri di depan targetnya. Tak peduli jika bawahannya orang yang dikenalnya atau tidak. Kris tidak pernah main-main"

"Yeah lagipula siapa yang bisa melawannya. Hanya eksekutif Oh yang bisa memprotes tindakannya." ucapan Sua dibenarkan temannya dengan anggukan.

"Aku penasaran sudah berapa lama kris menjadi general manager? " Yoohyeon menunjuk penutup kotak pada mesin, tempat minuman jatuh. Menyuruh secara tersirat agar Sua mengambilnya, karena tangannya sudah penuh dengan tumpukan file mereka berdua.

"Entahlah, ah.. Tapi dari yang kudengar ia menjadi semengerikan itu ketika ia naik jabatan menjadi manager"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku mendengarnya tak sengaja saat melewati rest-room, mereka orang-orang dari cleaning service. Kau tahu kan banyak dari mereka yang sudah lama sekali bekerja di perusahaan ini?" botol minuman itu dibuka, dan isinya mulai diteguk Sua, dengan sebelah tangan mengambil kembali file yang ia titipkan pada Yoohyeon.

"Ah tentu, aku jadi teringat dengan insiden bulan lalu-"

Kedua wanita itu berjalan menuju sebuah lift, membuat percakapan mereka semakin mengecil di telinga seorang yang lain. Keringat dingin muncul di permukaan pelipis pria itu. Ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan dua wanita itu.

Meski ia tidak bekerja di perusahaan ini, tapi bagaimanapun ia bergantung dan akan menghabiskan harinya selama dua minggu diperusahaan ini. Baekhyun. Pria itu meneguk ludahnya yang seakan menelan kerikil. Begitu sulit.

Dengan langkah kaki gusar ia berjalan cepat mencari seseorang. Berharap orang itu dapat menyelamatkannya dari petaka.

 ***flashback end***

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang membelah jalan besar. Pandangannya fokus mengemudi. Sesekali chanyeol berbicara dengan kakaknya yang merecokinya dengan telepon. Tak sadar bahwa dirinya mengabaikan eksistensi baekhyun yang tak mengerti kemana ia dan pembimbingnya ini pergi.

"Sudah ku katakan aku sudah memesannya, aku sedang menuju kesana."

'kau tak membohongiku kan? Kau tahu abeoji menanyakan kabar persiapan kita setiap lima menit, bagaimana aku tidak ikut panik?!'

"karena itu kau diam saja biar aku yang mengurusnya noona, jika kau terus merecokiku dengan suara jelekmu itu aku akan memecatmu dari kakakku!"

'aku tak bisa tenang- oh oh eomma datang sudah dulu chan.'

"sshh.."

Panggilan itu diputus sang pemanggil. Chanyeol merasa lega untuk sementara kakaknya mungkin tidak akan menghubunginya karena tengah bersama ibunya.

Kejanggalan dirasakan chanyeol, dan ia baru ingat dengan si mungil yang duduk manis di kursi penumpang. Mengamati lautan Jeju yang membentang luas dengan ekspresi cerah. Jari telunjuknya menapak pada kaca jendela, seolah-olah ia bisa menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol telah menerima ijin dari kris jika hari ini ia pulang lebih awal. Tanpa diketahui si mungil yang masih terpesona dengan indahnya pemandangan.

"Menikmati pemandanganmu byun?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Kepalanya menoleh pada chanyeol. Merasa tertangkap basah mengabaikan si tinggi. Tubuhnya kembali menghadap depan.

"Oh.. yeah itu sangat indah."

"Apa kau suka pantai?"

"Ya, aku suka melihat bentangan warna biru itu dan buih air yang menggelitik kaki. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku ke pantai."

"Dan kapan terakhir kali itu?" ucap chanyeol dengan kernyitan dahi mendengar kalimat terakhir yang tak lebih bersemangat dari kalimat pertama milik baekhyun.

"Mungkin saat aku masih sekolah dasar bersama keluargaku, tapi semakin aku tumbuh, kami tak pernah lagi mengunjungi pantai. Aku selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah dan les-les yang sudah dijadwalkan."

"Bahkan ketika libur nasional?" chanyeol tahu baekhyun sedikit menyesali hari-harinya yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersenang-senang bahkan hanya untuk sehari mengunjungi pantai.

"Yeah.. Saat libur aku lebih memilih beristirahat di rumah, mendinginkan otak dan tubuhku dari segala rutinitas." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meski ia bangga dengan pencapaiannya dari hasil selama ini belajar dengan keras.

Tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia juga ingin keluar bersama teman-temannya, pergi ke game center, mendaki gunung lalu berkemah diakhir pekan, atau mengajak kakaknya. Baekbeom. Ke pantai bersama.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain patuh pada orang tuanya yang ingin kehidupan masa depannya sukses dengan merencanakan jadwal belajar dan kursus seminggu penuh.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau mengunjungi pantai lagi?"

"Tentu, aku akan sangat senang sekali. Melihatnya dari jauh bahkan membuatku berdebar, apalagi jika aku berhasil menyentuhnya. Pasir pantai yang halus itu.. Air yang mengejar kakiku untuk dibasahi.. Tapi kita harus kembali ke kantor segera jadi-"

"Nanti kita akan pergi ke pantai"

"-kita harus- APA?" menyadari apa yang baru didengarnya dari chanyeol tentang rencana bodohnya itu, membuat baekhyun benar-benar terkejut.

"Kubilang kita akan ke pantai baekhyun. Tapi setelah urusanku selesai. Oke"

"Kita harus segera kembali ke kantor chanyeol! "

"Sudahlah baek turuti saja perkataanku, kupikir aku butuh menenangkan pikiran. Kau juga membutuhkannya. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menyelesaikan laporanmu secepatnya, tapi ada kalanya kau mengistirahatkan otakmu dengan hal-hal menyenangkan."

"Tapi bagaimana jika manager tahu? Ia pasti akan mencarimu karena pergi terlalu lama dan ia pasti akan ikut kesal padaku juga!" baekhyun kembali ke mode menyebalkannya –menurut chanyeol-.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, aku berteman baik dengan kris. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sahut chanyeol dengan santai.

Kris tak akan memarahinya hanya karena hal ini, lagipula pria yang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kenal baik dengan keluarganya.

Kris merupakan temannya di universitas. Bahkan ia tahu betul tabiat Yoora yang suka membuat kejutan dengan persiapan yang sangat mendadak.

"Oke kau menang. Kau memang pembicara yang baik. Tak heran kau dipercaya manager Wu menjadi assistannya. Caramu membujuk target sangat baik."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan baekhyun yang memujinya dengan sarkartis.

.

.

"Bukankah eomma harus menjaga kasir? Ini jam makan siang, pasti banyak pelanggan yang datang. Apa eomma tak kasihan pada pegawai eomma?" Yoora melihat ibunya memasuki ruang istirahat yang lebih seperti ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai 3 restoran miliknya berdiri. Vivapolo.

"Eomma juga ingin makan siang sayang. Kau pikir eommamu ini robot? Bahkan robot butuh mengisi daya."

"Ah bukan itu maksudku eomma.."

"Sudahlah, ini untukmu cepat makan. Kau harus makan yang banyak Yoora, baru beberapa hari kau ditinggal jungsik ke luar kota. Pipimu sudah terlihat tirus. Eomma tak mau ia berpikir eomma menyiksamu hingga membuatmu kelaparan." Dua buah piring berisi sebuah menu unggulan restaurant mereka diletakan di meja depannya.

Sedangkan sang pembuat menu menuju pojok ruangan, membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua botol lemon tea. Tubuh wanita paruh baya itu kembali ke sofa, duduk di sebelah putrinya yang setia menatap geraknya.

"Eomma~ jungie tak akan menuduhmu seperti itu. Ia menyayangimu seperti chanyeol menyayangimu"

"Lalu bagimana denganmu?"

"Tentu aku menyayangimu..terkadang" ucapan yoora yang terdengar main-main di telinga nyonya park membuatnya menoleh dari televisi yang ditontonnya. Tanganya meletakan alat makan di piringnya. Atensinya fokus pada anak sulungnya yang sepertinya tak menanggapi serius ucapannya.

"Apa?"

"Ahh maksudku aku menyayangimu eomma"

"Kau mengatakan terkadang? Eomma tidak mungkin salah dengar" Yoora terkejut dengan nada yang dikeluarkan ibunya. Ah ibunya ini terkadang menanggapi suatu hal dengan begitu berlebihan.

Yoora menyayangi ibunya, tentu saja. Sama seperti ia menyayangi ayahnya. Tapi tak menutup fakta bahwa ia merasa sebal dengan tingkah ibunya yang terkadang menyebalkan.

"Itu karena eomma terkadang menjadi menyebalkan."

"Yaaa anak muda park apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Tidak eomma-" ringisan keluar dari bibirnya. Disela kunyahannya Yoora mencoba membujuk ibunya agar tidak mengambek padanya.

Bisa gawat jika sampai nyonya park marah. Bisa-bisa ia dilarang menginjakan kaki di vivapolo.

"Eomma tahu kau lebih menyayangi jungsikmu itu daripada eomma. Eomma tahu kau akan bersuami dan melupakan eomma dan abeojimu."

"Ahh eomma jangan berlebihan, aku tidak seperti itu.." wanita yang lebih muda meletakan alat makannya dan bergeser mendekati ibunya. Raut sedih yang berlebihan.

"Meninggalkanku yang semakin tua dan renta.. dan keriput, dan sendiri, di rumah besar sendiri, bersama abeojimu. Dan chanyeol juga akan tinggal bersama istrinya kelak.. lalu hanya tinggal eomma dan abeoji..dan-"

Tuan park masuk ruangan yang ditempati istri dan anak perempuannya. Ia baru saja memberitahu pegawainya bahwa besok mereka hanya akan bekerja hingga sore, ia sengaja melakukan itu. sedikit berbaik hati dengan pegawainya di hari ulang tahun istrinya tidak ada salahnya bukan.

"Ah abeoji bantu aku, dramaqueen eomma kambuh"

"Hahh sudah kukatakan jangan memancingnya Yoora. Abeoji tak ingin ikut campur."

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas, sudah biasa dengan interaksi anak dan istrinya. Mereka sering berseteru. Tak lama lagi pasti keduanya akan berpelukan seolah-olah teman dekat yang baru bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun.

Tanganya menyambar kunci mobil di laci lalu mengambil coatnya. Bersiap keluar membeli hadiah untuk sang tercinta.

"Abeoji! Abeoji bantu yoora~"

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Hello maafkan aku yang baru update, aku mau ucapin makasih buat **Byuniebee, 05.24pm, seseeseoh, RookiePeanutCookie, byunsuci25, dooremi, lobeubee, LordLoey, Darksoulsl, BaekHill, Yui Hisoka, menen, milkybaek, kahi19, oldlock, i baek you** yang sudah review dan ngasih semangat dan saran. Dan buat yg udah favorite/follow makasi.. Rencana udah dari berminggu-minggu lalu lanjut buat chap3 tapi ketunda krn kemaren malah buat chap ending yang tiba-tiba kepikiran.

Aku harap ff ini bisa jadi selingan/pengobat hati yang abis baca ff berat plus angstnya ga ketulungan. semoga bisa menghibur sedikit hehe^^

Terima kasih yang udah dukung chanbaek sampai detik ini dan sampai nanti.. Tiap kali liat moment chanbaek aku selalu bahagia disamping itu sedih. Aku tahu dunia begitu kejam sama mereka, dan dari beberapa moment aku juga nangkep batasan dari pertahanan mereka. Aku cuma liat di layar tapi entah kenapa rasanya sedih banget. Aku cuma pengen mereka bersama bahagia. Membangun dunia mereka sendiri, saling melindungi dari kejamnya dunia, terlepas setelah mereka bebas dari kontrak dan sorot kamera yang selalu mengarah ke mereka.

Salam CHANBAEK IS REAL^^


End file.
